Jake Federation
Jake "Jack" Federation is a human Earthrealmer who debuts in Mortal Kombat X. He is the son of Core and cousin of Takeda. About Jake TBA Combat characteristics TBA Moveset * Chip Toss: Jake tosses a chip from his Whipping Chip at his opponent. (MKX) ** Aerial Chip Toss: Jake tosses a chip from his Whipping Chip at his opponent in the air. (MKX) ** Low Chip Toss: Jake tosses a chip from his Whipping Chip at his opponent at their feet (Ground) or downwards (Air; named Low Aerial Chip Toss). (MKX) ** High Chip Toss: Jake tosses a chip from his Whipping Chip at his opponent at their head. (MKX) ** Quick Chip Toss: Enchanted version of the move, where he tosses a chip that isn't affected by gravity and is thrown quickly with armor. (MKX) * X Ray Move: Chippy Whipped: Jake grabs the opponent's shoulders with his Whipping Chips and lunges forward to their ribcage, damaging and shattering it. Jake then jumps around and lunges to their back, shattering the spine. He jumps one more time to kick their head back, snapping the neck. (MKX) ** Jake can stop this move when he kicks their back, done when the player quickly presses Triangle. * To be added... Finishers Fatalities * Off the Chip: Jake stabs the opponent in the chest with his stone dagger, pulling out this Whipping Chip afterward. He then wraps it around his arm and starts pulling out the opponent's heart. After a few tugs, the heart comes out and he grabs it and looks at it, satisfied. (MKX) * Bloody Fireworks: Jake gets out his Battle mace and swings it at the face of the opponent, twisting the head around 360 degrees. He then uppercuts the head and catches it with his Whipping Chip, with a Federation Bomb attached to the tip of it. The bomb explodes on the head, destroying it. (MKX) Brutalities * Chop Chop: Jake uses his Choppy Tricks move, severing the legs and arms. Finish a round with Choppy Tricks. Do a combo and do the Choppy Tricks move as the final hit. '(''MKX) * '''Hole in One: Jake does his X-Ray Move, stopping it when he kicks the back and creating a gory hole through their stomach. Must finish a round with an X-Ray. Finish round with an X-Ray as the final hit. '(''MKX) * '''Head Over Here: Jake does his Table Turned move, ending up kicking his opponent's head off. Must have 50% health. Do a combo then Table Turned move as the final hit. '(''MKX) * '''Melon Blow-Out: Jake does his Throw, ending up with the shoved melon with a Federation Bomb inside it exploding their head off. Must win two rounds, one with a Flawless Victory, one without it. Must do Fruit Juice variation Throw for the final hit. '(''MKX - Fruit Juice) * '''Juicy Blood: A melon with a Federation Bomb that Jake throws enters the stomach and explodes. The melon juice then flows from the legs. 'Must do a combo then do the Fruity Toss move for the last hit. '(MKX - Fruit Juice) Trivia TBA Gallery TBA Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Good Category:Fanon Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Fanon Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Brandon Jay Dick